


Ice Cream, Cake, and Suga(r)

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, all happiness, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is the story of what happened on Suga's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream, Cake, and Suga(r)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting the DaiSuga~! Hope you all like this installment. <3

Suga laughed happily as he walked along the pavement, tub chocolate ice cream in hand. 

“C’mon Daichi, if we take too long to get back it’ll melt!” He exclaimed as he picked up speed, the summer heat not bothering him like it usually would. Maybe it was the fact that it was his 16th birthday, maybe it was the fact that Sawamura fucking Daichi was with him, but it was probably both.

“You’re the one who wanted ice cream instead of a birthday cake!” The dark-haired boy protests, but the lilt in his voice and the wry smile on his face gave away his amusement, and oh yes, it was most definitely the fact that Daichi was here that caused his mood to skyrocket. It was truly unfair to look that good in a simple white t-shirt and shorts. Suga simply stuck out his tongue childishly in response, and, feeling daring today, grabbed his crush’s hand and dragged him along. 

“Well, it’s my birthday, Daichi. So there.” Suga said, a smile on his face as Daichi squeezed his hand slightly. The setter turned to face forward, trying to hide the color growing on his cheeks. 

“Anyway, aren’t you excited? For your tattoo, I mean.” Daichi asked, and the silver-haired boy smiled brightly. Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. 

“Of course I am, dummy! I’ve been wondering what my soulmate will be like since I was a kid.” Suga grinned, though he hoped his soulmate would be someone like Daichi. He really liked him, in that way, but he was probably straight. They’ve grown close over the year, anyway, so Suga figured that he would have told him something like that by now. 

“Me too! Is there anything you think… they’ll be like?” Daichi asked, pausing a bit before using ‘they’. Suga smiled shyly, knowing what he was implying when he used the gender neutral pronoun, and decided that he deserves to know. 

“He. What he’ll be like.” Suga clarified, careful to keep his voice neutral as his gaze followed Daichi’s facial expressions. 

“Okay, then what he’ll be like.” Daichi said simply, smiling kindly as he squeezed Suga’s hand again, instead of letting it go. He let out a hum of thanks, internally relieved that he was accepting. 

“I’m not sure, to be honest. I’d say certain physical features that I generally like, but I care more about my soulmate’s personality. Though looks is always a bonus.” Suga grinned with a wink, earning him a snort from Daichi. 

“Same here, if I’m honest. In my opinion, your soulmate is someone who you can connect with on a deeper level, who makes you laugh and smile and is with you through all the ups and downs of life. So, since they’re your soulmate, you won’t have to worry about getting someone with a shitty personality. Even if they do have that, it won’t last for long, if they really are your soulmate.” Daichi said, deep in thought, snapping out of it when he realized that Suga was staring at him, his expression unreadable. “Ah, sorry about that.” 

“No, I think you’re right, I just never thought about it that way. It’s… nice. Your soulmate will be very lucky… person.” Suga said, mimicking Daichi’s tone from earlier, lowering his eyelids in a pointed look that could only be described as a combination of curiosity and slyness. Daichi picked up on that immediately, and smiled. 

“Person is fine. I’m not too sure, really…” Daichi said honestly, and the setter could see the confusion in his eyes, probably from indecision. 

“That’s okay. Not everyone knows right away, anyway.” Suga said as they neared his house, letting go of Daichi’s hand with an internal sigh so that he could fish out his house key from his pocket, fiddling with the lock before opening it. They both entered, and Suga grinned as they took off their shoes. 

“Now, onto the ice cream! Backyard?” 

“Backyard.” Daichi agreed, as he grabbed two spoons from the kitchen and they went outside, sitting in the grass. Suga noticed Daichi looking at him strangely, out of the corner of his eye. 

“What is it, Dai?” Suga sighed. “Weirded out by the whole gay thing?” He asked, trying to keep his tone neutral to hide the fear in his mind. He didn’t think he could handle Daichi slowly backing out of his life, growing apart from him. Thankfully, Daichi shook his head quickly. 

“No, no, that’s not it at all! I, just, uh… How did you know? That you like guys, I mean.” Daichi exclaimed, his tone getting meeker by the time he was finished, causing Suga to hit him on the back of the head lightly. 

“You sound like Asahi, Dai. It’s okay to ask me that, you know. You can ask me anything, tell me anything, I won’t be weird about it. Heck, if you told me you killed someone, I’d shrug and help you hide the body, because if someone pissed you off that much, they probably deserved it.” Suga grinned, successfully lightening the mood as Daichi laughed, getting another spoonful of the chocolate ice cream before smiling at the silver-haired boy. 

“Thanks, Kou- I mean, S-Suga.” Daichi quickly corrected, his face turning pink in the fading sunset. ‘It must be close to midnight’ a little voice in Suga’s head said, but he pushed it away for now. 

“You can call me Koushi if you want, Dai. It’s only fair, I don’t call you Sawamura. Ugh, that sounds weird, anyway.” Suga shuddered, grimacing slightly as he said Daichi’s last name. It sounded foreign on Suga’s tongue, and he didn’t like it. 

“Okay, Koushi!” Daichi grinned, mood immediately brightening, and Suga could probably die happily at this point. “But you never answered my question.” 

“Oh, well I guess I never thought about it a lot when I was growing up. I had a few close friends in middle school, but they never dated anyone, and I never dated anyone, so there wasn’t much talk about romance or attraction. Then, this year, I started to notice how all of the third years had girlfriend who swung by practice, right? And I had thought ‘Oh, that’s sweet,’ but I never really wanted that for myself. Then, I saw Fuyuhiko-senpai with his boyfriend, and it suddenly clicked that ‘Oh… oh…. This is what I want,’ kind of thing. Plus, there was a guy I’d been eyeing for a while, but I didn’t fully comprehend why until that little moment. Nothing special, I’m afraid.” Suga explained as he took another spoonful of ice cream, decidedly leaving out the Very Important Part that the guy he’d been eyeing (and still was) was Daichi. 

“That makes sense, I guess.” Daichi nodded. “I’m glad you’re telling me this, Koushi. It makes me happy that you trust me with this.” The warm smile he gave Suga made his heart melt, and he had no choice but to smile back. 

“Oh! Is there anyone else you’re out to? Just so that I don’t accidentally come out for you.” Daichi asked considerately. Suga snorted at a memory. 

“Well, actually, I’m out to my family, but they wanted me to go the a local Gay-Straight-Alliance thing - this was at the beginning of the school year last year, by the way - and I actually saw Asahi there, who I just met a week ago at the time. He literally froze, like a deer in headlights. So, we kinda silently acknowledged it, but didn’t say anything about it. So, technically Asahi, and his boyfriend.” Suga grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Seriously? He’s dating someone? Nice! Tell me about the guy. Did he pass the inspection? I trust you made one.” Daichi said, a huge smile on his face. Suga smiled, thinking back to how they always evaluated those who were dating their peers (since neither of them were dating anyone, they took it upon themselves) to see if they were worthy of that person. 

“He passed with flying colors, don’t worry! He’s actually joining the team next year, so you’ll meet him eventually! But Dai, he’s so short compared to Asahi, or anyone! He’s like, what, 5’3? Something like that. But it’s hilarious to see them standing next to each other! And he’s loud and slightly obnoxious, if I’m honest, but he means well. He’s good for Asahi, that little wimp.” Suga giggled, and the other boy joined in his laughter. 

“He sounds great, can’t wait to meet the guy.” Daichi said, grinning. 

“So, since we’re on the subject of sexuality and stuff, how did you figure out you were questioning?” Suga asked, genuinely curious about the whole thing. He couldn’t help but smile slyly as Daichi’s face grew pink, looking up at the now inky-sky above them. He hadn’t even realized how much time had passed, but, then again, time always flew when he was with Daichi. 

“Well, I’ve always thought girls were pretty, you know? Though I’ve always focused more on personality rather than looks. But, anyway, I never really wanted to date anyone, and then I met this one guy, and I had this realization of ‘Oh shit, do I like him?’ which confused me, since I’ve never had a crush on a guy before. So that caused me a good few months of confusion, but I finally figured I might as well just see where things go? I guess? So I don’t know.” Daichi stated nervously, and Suga swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing away his own feelings for his friend to try and help him out. 

“So, is there any reason why you haven’t said anything to the guy yet?” Suga asked quietly, fully facing the dark-haired boy now, ice cream all but forgotten. Daichi chuckled bitterly. 

“Because he’s so out of my league, Koushi. He’s pretty, and smart, and kind, and way too good for me.” Daichi said, resigned, and Suga’s heart broke, for both his feelings for Dachi and Daichi’s feelings for some boy (who he wanted to punch) were unreciprocated. Suga chuckles sadly, pulling the other boy into a hug, and they immediately held onto each other tightly. 

“Well, if he can’t realize how great you are, he’s a dickhead. Doesn’t pass my inspection, no matter how pretty he is.” Suga said, and Daichi let out a small laugh. 

“Thanks, Koushi.” He said with a small smile, and they just stayed there for a while before they let go. They maintained their closeness, however.

“Hey, if it helps, I’m in the same situation. The guy I like doesn’t like me back, either. Maybe we could just get married and avoid all of this, actually become the Mom and Dad duo.” Suga teased, nudging him with his shoulder to try and cheer the boy up. 

“Okay, then, let’s get married, Koushi!” Daichi said, a small smile on his face, and Suga engraved this moment into his memory. Daichi’s eyes were shining in the moonlight, and the light grin on his face was breathtaking. His hair was messy, and the little breeze that drifted through altered it slightly. But, Suga’s eyes widened as he realized it wasn’t just any wind, as he felt some invisible force pressing down onto his wrist, inking words that he hadn’t seen yet as Daichi spoke. His expression must’ve been alarmed, as Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight. But, as Suga slowly looked down at his shaking wrist, bringing it up to face him, he could see Daichi’s eyes widening in realization. The silver-haired boy was staring at the words, drinking them in before his expression morphed into pure joy, looking at alternately at Daichi, then at the tattoo. After a little bit of this, he simply stared at Daichi, a smile splitting across his face. 

“Daichi,” Suga said slowly, with purpose, “We will get married.” Daichi’s confusion mixed with hope, not quite understanding until he felt something on his wrist. Oh. Oh. Suga held out his own wrist, ‘Okay, then let’s get married, Koushi,’ written in neat coffee brown letters standing out in stark comparison against his pale skin. Daichi slowly, shakily held up his own wrist for comparison, and both boys inhaled sharply at the sight of Daichi’s tattoo. The words ‘Daichi, we will get married,’ were written in loopy handwriting, the color a soft silver that was reminiscent of Suga’s hair. A giggle escaped Suga’s lips, filled with relief and joy, his eyes shining as they met Daichi’s own, a mix of extreme joy and disbelief evident on his face. 

“So, about that wedding…” Suga grins, his usual slyness mixed with a bit of shyness, and it was adorable. 

“I was thinking in May, nice outdoor wedding, your little niece would be an adorable flower girl.” Daichi said with a smile, laughter bubbling out of his chest. 

“She would, wouldn’t she? W-Wait, what about the guy you like?” Suga asked, his expression suddenly concerned. 

“That was you, Koushi.” Daichi said shyly, a sheepish smile on his face. “And yours?” 

“The same.” Suga laughed, his hand grabbing Daichi’s. “We’re so thick, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, but we know now, don’t we?” Daichi said, smiling softly, his gaze locked on his soulmate. 

“Yeah, we do.” Suga smiled fondly, leaning in and pressing his lips to Daichi’s, as they knew their future together would be bright.

Epilogue 

Daichi’s coworkers were great people, and fun to be around. Their little bakery often felt more a second home rather than a workplace. The owner, Haruka, was a stout lady who knows what she want and will get what she wants, but is secretly a softie. Tamaki and Kisa were siblings who were playful and fun. Takashi was blunt, but kind, and was a good listener. Daichi liked them, definitely, but he was unsure of how they would react to Koushi. 

He’s told them loads about his soulmate, ‘Kou-chan’ (he never calls Koushi that, but it’s gender neutral). He tells them about how his soulmate always makes his lunch, how they keep score of how many wins they each have in Super Smash Bros (Koushi is up by two wins), and how they were called ‘mom and dad’ by their peers before they even knew they were soulmates. Tamaki and Kisa were constantly badgering him about meeting the mysterious and pretty ‘Kou-chan’. Haruka always waved them off, but he knows she wants to meet him as well. Takashi has never mentioned it explicitly, but he’s commented about how nice his soulmate sounds. Daichi was hesitant at first, but decided he would simply tell them if they asked. Until, one day, Daichi forgot his lunch. 

“Hey, Dai! You left your lunch at home today,” Koushi said when Daichi picked up his phone. “Is it okay if I drop it off?” Koushi asked cautiously, knowing his soulmate’s situation. 

“Sure, if you’re okay with it.” Daichi said, shrugging. “They’ve all been dying to meet you anyway.” He could feel Tamaki and Kisa eavesdropping behind him, a small grin growing on his face. 

“Okay! See you at your lunch break, then, I love you!” Koushi said cheerfully. 

“See you then, love you, bye.” Daichi said sweetly as he hung up the phone and turned around to raise an eyebrow at the siblings, who had matching cheshire grins. 

“What’s this? Are we finally meeting the famous Kou-chan?” Kisa asked slyly. “After all of this hiding, we can finally meet our mother, Tamaki! I’m so happy~!” She grinned, falling into her brother’s arms dramatically. 

“I know, my Kisa, it’s been a long, hard journey of pestering our father, but at long last, today’s the day!” Tamaki exclaimed, their antics growing louder and more obnoxious by the second. 

“What are you two doing this time?” He heard Haruka yell from the back room, her head popping out from the door to the kitchen, Takashi shadowing her. 

“Ah, haven’t you heard? Daichi’s caved!” Tamaki said with a grin. 

“That doesn’t explain it, Tamaki.” Takashi said, rolling his eyes as he sauntered out, flashing Daichi a questioning look. 

“I forgot my lunch, Kou-chan’s dropping it off later today.” Daichi said with a sheepish smile. 

“Wonderful, we finally get to meet your soulmate! Kou-chan sounds sweet, dear, I can’t wait to finally say hello.” Haruka said with a smile, bustling out of the kitchen. Takashi nods in agreement. 

“She sounds like quite the catch, anyway. Silvery hair, brown eyes, pale skin, you make Kou-chan out to be a model, Daichi!” Kisa exclaimed, and Daichi was about to correct her when Haruka cut him off. 

“Anyway, back to work, the lot of you! This is a workplace, not gossip hour!” Haruka said, shooing them back to their positions. The time passed by rather quickly, customers coming and going from the shop. It’s almost his lunch break, and he goes into the back to pull off his apron when he heard the bell ring at the front of the store. He peeks his head out to see Koushi walking in, looking gorgeous as always. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” Kisa said with a smile as he walked up to the counter. From his spot in the corner, he can see Takashi’s eyes widen in realization and he gave Daichi a thumbs-up. Daichi stifled a laugh. 

“Actually, I’m looking for-” Koushi started, his melodic voice traveling across the room before his eyes met Daichi’s, who was coming out of the back room. 

“Koushi!” Daichi greeted warmly, putting an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek before facing a now-gawking Kisa. 

“Kisa, this is Koushi, my soulmate. Koushi, this is Kisa, my coworker, and Takashi is over there in the corner.” Daichi introduced. 

“It’s nice to meet you both, Daichi has told me so much about you both.” Koushi said with an angelic smile, nodding politely at Takashi and holding his hand out to Kisa, who took it, much to the couple’s relief. 

“It’s nice to meet you, don’t get me wrong, but I’m sorry, Daichi! You never really used pronouns, but you said people called you ‘mom and dad’, so I thought Kou-chan was a girl. I’m sorry.” She said, clearly embarrassed. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Daichi said with a smile. Two down, two to go. 

“Hey, Kisa! Where’s the creampuff filling- Oh! Would this be the famous Kou-chan?” Tamaki said slyly, sauntering out of the back room. 

“That’d be me, but Koushi or Suga is fine, either way. And you must be Tamaki. I’ve heard about your pranks on my soulmate.” Koushi said smoothly, a sharp gleam in his eye when he looked between the two siblings, and Daichi knew they felt chills. Koushi soon dropped the act, though, a warm smile and a wink following. “Good job. I thought the plastic wrap on the kitchen door was hilarious.” The two immediately relaxed. 

“We try our best to keep Dadchi on his toes.” Tamaki said with a smile. 

“We’ve handled worse, believe me.” Koushi said, a fond glance shared with Daichi as they remembered their Karasuno family. They all kept in touch, often getting together for a big Christmas party. It was nice. 

“Trust me, how could I forget?” Daichi said, a small smile on his face. Kisa pretended to gag. 

“Tamaki, he wasn’t kidding. They really are Mom and Dad. I don’t need parental PDA, save me!” Kisa groaned, Tamaki by her side in an instant. 

“Stop bothering them you two, have a little tact.” Haruka chided, peering out from her office, coming outside once her eyes landed on Koushi. 

“Are you Kou-chan?” She asked warmly. 

“Koushi is fine. I assume you’re Haruka, then? It’s very nice to meet you.” Koushi said with a smile, and you could see her eyes soften. 

“It’s nice to meet you, as well. Daichi raves about you dear, and I can’t say he was wrong.” She said with approval, suddenly facing Daichi. “Kisa was right, he looks like a model. Good job.” She said with a smile, and the siblings do a terrible job at hiding their snickers as Daichi turns pink. Koushi turned to him, a sly look on his face. 

“A model, hmm? I like that, you should say that more often.” Koushi said. “Oh, before I forget, I should probably give you your lunch.” He said wryly, handing Daichi his lunch. 

“Thanks.” Daichi mumbled. Koushi went on his tiptoes and kissed Daichi’s cheek. 

“Well, I’d better be off, I have to go grocery shopping - we’re all out of coffee and we both know you won’t survive a day without it. It was nice to meet you all, finally! I’ll see you at home, Dai.” Koushi said as he left, waving a goodbye as his coworkers chorused their goodbyes. He could feel their gaze slide to him as soon as Koushi left, and he suddenly felt like a prey would when cornered by a predator. After a few minutes of silence, Tamaki spoke up. 

“I call making the wedding cake.” He claimed, and Daichi laughed as Kisa whined about wanting to join them. He doesn’t know why he was worried in the first place.

(About a year or so later, they ended up making the cake.)

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO UPDATES   
> I'm having a bit of trouble writing the YakuLev, but it will come eventually. I'm working on MatsuHana, at the moment (the meme kings come so easily to me I love it)   
> BUT FOR AFTER, VOTE ON ONE~   
> A) Kyohaba   
> B) KuroKen  
> C) BuKuroo   
> D)KioYachi   
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
